Talk:WHAM
Use group-wide? I know this is meant to be used personally and not site-wide, but can this be used group-wide, ie Mediawiki:Group-sysop.js? If not, no big deal; no harm in asking. DEmersonJMFM 16:53, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :The vast majority of scripts that are designated for personal use are done so because they violate Terms of Use, not because they work best as a personal script. I'd email Wikia at to confirm if this was permitted before enabling it. Rollback Hi, I am using this script and it's very helpful but there is something that's bothering me. This script only works with administrators. Is it possible to use the rollback all edits button when a user is a rollbacker on a certain wiki and not an admin? I know for a fact that it would save me much time when I revert vandals, bu if it's not possible, it's ok. 09:25, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Anyone? 09:13, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::The permissions don't actually prevent anyone from using it. [[User:JayJayJohnson|'T']]RIPLEJAY 12:58, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: From WHAM#Usage: :::"Generally, this script will only work if you have admin (bureaucrat for unbot) access to the wiki it's being used on. However, "rollback all edits" can be used by users with rollback rights." :::—RyaNayR (talk) 09:17, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Image Rollback Is there any way to enable rollback/undoing of image uploads? It doesn't seem to work in Monobook; every time I select the "Rollback all edits" option, all their image uploads have a greyed out "gone!" next to it, where rollback would normally be. This feature is greatly needed, as we have a vandal on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki who uploads images en masse (these uploads don't qualify as vandalism, but we revert because we don't accept their edits any more). -- :You'll need to delete them, not rollback them. They are separate pages. Ajraddatz (Talk) 17:05, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::AjaxBatchDelete will help with that by the way. Some ideas to improve this useful script Hello, First of all, thank to all peoples who made this script. This script is very useful. I have some ideas to improve this script, say me your feedback about them : *Change the "delete all pages" by "delete all edits" because the script delete pages and comments. *Change the color of the button because the current color is red and the link looks like a redlink... Tell me what you think about. Gguigui1 (talk) 11:29, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :Comments are pages, and admins should be aware of that. "delete all edits" would be misleading, but it doesn't do that. However, it might be useful to split it into "Delete all pages" and "Delete all comments", in case the comments should be left as evidence. But they can always be undeleted afterwards. :I don't think the red should confuse anyone, because anyone using this script should be aware of what it is. However, for consistency, it should probably be changed and moved to match the other links. :452 (talk) 14:38, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I will be aware of that and further information about this in the script page can replaced the split. And, for the button, it doesn't confuse me but, as you say, for design, it would be better to change this. Gguigui1 (talk) 09:28, July 14, 2014 (UTC) UnBot button So, I tried using the UnBot me button on a place where I knew it wouldn't work (a place where I have sysop, but not crat, and tried to do it to my own account which was not marked as a bot), and it deleted everything on the right side of my masthead globally (birthday, occupation, etc) Schiffy (T| ) 13:16, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Little problem with page deletion Hello, This script is awesome, and I was very happy with it until today ! I deleted all pages of a vandal user that had created a thread on his own messages wall called "Emma Watson" (it's on French Harry Potter Wiki). The thing is that the script didn't delete the said thread but the real article named "Emme Watson". So I'd like to know if someone noticed it yet, or if this has something to do with the fact that it's on a French Wiki. Thank you in advance for your answers ! Hulothe. Rollback all edits When we press the Rollback all edits button, I notice three possible edit summaries are generated (the first one of which is essentially the standard system-generated one): * edits by (talk | ) to last version by $1 * Reverted * Reverted I do not know the algorithm it uses to determine which one to choose. However, I notice that it often gets it wrong, especially when it applies the spam one. It is somewhat embarrassing to have it label as “spam” a rolled back edit that should have been labelled “vandalism”, and to assign that edit summary to the name of whoever was rolling it back. I would like to suggest, therefore, that it not choose between three different edit summaries. Instead, I would like to recommend that we simplify it, and it just use the standard system-generated one, in all cases: '' edits by (talk | ) to last version by $1.'' Thanks! :) — SpikeToronto 18:06, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Just checking the source, the Rollback All button clicks all links with ".mw-rollback-link a". You might be having some personal js that's causing it?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 06:48, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::@UltiSup: That’s a bit complex for me. I would not have knowingly changed .mw-rollback-link a. To do so would be quite beyond my skillset. However, if someone knowledgeable in JS wanted to have a look through the site JS and my personal JS at Scratchpad, and my global JS at Central Command, I wouldn’t object. ;) Thanks! — SpikeToronto 07:33, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Board Thread functionality The "delete all pages" button doesn't work with forum threads. We've been dealing with a lot of forum spammers lately and it would be extremely useful to have this working on forum posts. Please look into adding this functionality. Kelerik (talk) 15:35, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :I have made a new revised version of WHAM which includes that functionality - you can replace the old script with the new one, which may be found here. – Ozuzanna 21:43, October 3, 2014 (UTC) New WHAM Styling The buttons for the new version don't align as nicely as those for the first one. I know it's not really a function issue but it's worth mentioning. DEmersonJMFM 23:33, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :If you know how to fix that, feel free. The old version is still around for those who prefer that one. Maybe I'll get around to it at some point when I have the time. – Ozuzanna 09:48, October 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Should be fixed. -- sqm talk 10:02, 10.04.2014 version 2 bug I recently updated to version 2, and i noticed that you can always access the WHAM menu,even if you are not an admin or rollback. -- Rider ranger47 02:43, October 5, 2014 (UTC) :It's not really an issue since if the user has no rights then they're unable to do anything with WHAM. However, I've added a check in to see if they're rollback or admin, so thanks for the feedback. – Ozuzanna 09:30, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Thread/board deletion I tried the deletion out on a spammer and it worked, so thanks for that. What I didn't know is that it deletes the message wall comment like any other page and gives a deletion log entry. I didn't know threads could do that. Is there a way delete like this on a per message/per thread basis instead of doing it all en mass for 1 user? 3cooldog92 (talk) 02:18, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yes it's possible to do through API, as this script does. – Ozuzanna 17:34, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you. Is there a help page or how to guide on this? I'm not really familiar with this stuff. 3cooldog92 (talk) 20:50, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::The only page I can think of is mw:API:Delete. – Ozuzanna 21:26, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Delete selected functionnality issue Hello, the new functionnality seem to not work, I checked the checkbox, I clicked the bouton, we asked me a reason and the script wait about 2s and then refresh the page without deleting the comments. Gguigui1 (discussion) 09:50, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :Could you show me where this happened? – Ozuzanna 11:35, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::In Clash of Clans French Wikia. I looked at console but no error or anything else. Only a refresh some seconds after the Delete selected click. Gguigui1 (discussion) 11:40, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks for the feedback - checkboxes should now appear next to comments too. – Ozuzanna 12:48, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::I have the checkbox near comments before but deleting comments doesn't work. Gguigui1 (discussion) 15:06, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::I can't seem to find a problem with it, I've added revision delete support - does it only happen for you on French wikis? – Ozuzanna 17:41, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've just tested on English wikias and it doesn't seem to work as well. Gguigui1 (discussion) 18:13, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Can you give me a screenshot of what it looks like for you on a contributions page? I think it may be because of extra tools that helpers have there. – Ozuzanna 18:28, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Oh yes ! It is Quick Management that might be cause the issue. Gguigui1 (discussion) 18:47, January 10, 2015 (UTC) images and threads would it be possible to add options to delete all threads (forum and messagewall) created or files (iamges and video) uploaded besides using selective deletion? selective deletion doesn't allow deleting all of those sometimes and I have to resort to using batchdelete. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 20:38, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :resolved Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Integrative window My design: Reason: Blocking options: Execute Reset Cancel |} You can also see it on Talk:FasterBanModule. --yhynerson1 (talk, ) 11:31, April 24, 2015 (UTC) : I like it, but I think you have two delete buttons that do the same thing. Rider ranger47 11:58, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Block = ban. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 02:40, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think I'll be making bespoke styles of this script, though anyone else with adequate JS knowledge can feel free to do the above as another script. – Ozuzanna 10:04, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Installation script? is this the exact script you use? I don't know coding and I'm trying to find out so I can install it on two of my wikis. Thanks :) Global w:Special:Mypage/global.js Personal Special:Mypage/common.js WHAMDelay = 100; importScriptPage('WHAM/code.2.js', 'dev'); --Tiria Wildlough Ee aye eeeh!! 13:31, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, you can put the bottom two statements in any personal JS page such as here if you want it to work globally for you. – Ozuzanna 14:47, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Not working for me I'm not sure what the problem is, but this isn't working for me anymore. It used to work fine, and I just made sure that all of the code was what was said on here, but nothing. I tried it on my personal page on the Grimm Wiki and the global page, but neither one work. :Have you Opted In for personal scripts? Recent changes in response to security threats caused Wikia to add an Option checkbox to your Personal Preferences. Love Robin (talk) 21:17, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I knew there were changes, but I missed that one. That was the problem, thank you. Monobook The first version works fine on MonoBook. The second one works, but its interface is broken. PiotrekDdyskusja 18:40, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I don't see the button. Where is it located? Super-toad 65 18:07, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Deleting Comments If the vandal spamming comments the page that existed, what shall I do since I cannot remove comments from the page. Please help me. 02:59, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Cannot rename WHAM should be renamed to WHAM! (along to its talk page), since this template is called WHAM! and not just WHAM. There’s no “rename” button on this wiki. I have no idea why renaming pages is disabled on this wiki, but I’ll assume that sysops can do it, so can a sysop please move this page to its appropriate title? ―PapíDimmi 21:41, July 5, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not 100% sure, but it might be disabled so that vandals can not move script's code pages. --'Sharkie' 02:03, October 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Renaming pages can only be done by content moderators-- Cube-shaped 05:55, October 23, 2016 (UTC) User Rights Could a way to manage user rights like there is in Quick Management please be added, because I don't see the need to have two scripts that have almost the same things. --'Sophie' 02:02, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Bot Button Not Working When I use the bot button, the flag is never shown. Do I have to do something in order to get the bot button to actually work? WolfLord315*Talk*�� My Wiki ��*Message Wall*CC Profile*Discord Server 12:57, November 20, 2016 (UTC) :Can you bot yourself normally? ::No. My user rights don't change at all. WolfLord315*Talk*�� My Wiki ��*Message Wall*CC Profile*Discord Server 02:32, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Just Fandom Staff can use that feature because Fandom Staff are the only ones who can add the bot right lol. ::::Oh lmao. But the article talks about the bot button as if anyone should be able to use it... oh well, never mind xD. WolfLord315*Talk*�� My Wiki ��*Message Wall*CC Profile*Discord Server 13:04, November 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::"Just Fandom Staff can use that feature because Fandom Staff are the only ones who can add the bot right lol" - this is false. Some wikis have local usergroups who can add the bot right. WolfLord315 I took your feedback and made the description more clear, thanks for bringing this up. — Ozank 21:41, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Not Working Currently this script is not working for me, as I don't see a "Quick Tools" button anymore. Is anyone else having the same problem? ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 14:13, January 19, 2018 (UTC) :Still working for me. Fujimaru 19:20, January 19, 2018 (UTC) ::Hm, that's strange. ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 14:19, January 22, 2018 (UTC) Quick Tools link You could add the "Quick Tools" link inside the parenthesis separated by a pipe and use normal link font color instead of red. That would look much nicer, I guess. :That would look good, or you could just install ContribsButtons. ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 14:11, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Personal? I don't think this documentation page needs a template. The intended scope mentioned in the infobox might be personal, but I don't see this script violating Terms of Use or the customization policy in any way. Should the Personal template be removed? -- Cube-shaped 05:32, June 23, 2018 (UTC) User pages Could WHAM be made to delete user pages instead of rolling them back, only if Fandom created the page? Eg, a user posts spam somewhere else on the wiki, and then edits their userpage, and when I WHAM them using the "all options" button, it rollbacks their edit rather than deleting the page. --Sharkie 06:38, January 31, 2019 (UTC) :I've gone ahead and added this to the "do all" button, so now clicking on it will include deleting the userpage. --Sharkie 14:22, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Range block error using WHAM's fast block feature I blocked an IP range by using fast block feature of WHAM, but it doesn't block an IP range instead it blocks an IP address without a range. (Can be seen in the block log, 120.21.0.0/16 is the IP range that I want to block, but it blocks 120.21.0.0 instead) -- DoCheonGong (talk · ) 10:28, February 7, 2019 (UTC) v1 Please see https://dev.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000046 for a discussion about v1 of WHAM. --Sharkie 10:53, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Undo Renames The script doesn't undo renames, which a vandal once did. Could that be added to the script? THX! -ThePokegeek5000 02:44, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Warn about using WHAM on yourself Why shouldn't we add notice if someone's trying to use WHAM on their own account? is displaying such a info at least since 2011 (according to this) and WHAM is even way more dangerous if someone accidentally click the button. RAIL my talk 13:33, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Not working properly When I try to delete selected items from the user, the buttons do not work. Running on iOS12.2. HM100 13:02, July 11, 2019 (UTC)